


E.T. - Gaween

by anchvrdown, pagodacom



Series: One Shots With Broccoli and Lil-Bag [4]
Category: Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, Snow Patrol - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Main Character Death, and thats saying something, its based off of the book sir gawain and the green knight that we had to read for english btw, its just really bad snow patrol references, its not graphic at all, this is the most stupid thing ive ever written, this was also written for my english teacher so he better like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchvrdown/pseuds/anchvrdown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagodacom/pseuds/pagodacom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Gawain is traveling through the forest on his way to the Green Chapel to get his head chopped off. As one does.<br/>However, what he doesn't expect is for the Green Knight to find him beforehand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E.T. - Gaween

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a joke and not intended to be taken seriously.**
> 
> This is a one-shot based off of a book/poem called _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_ that we had to read for English. This was mostly written for our English teacher, actually; so he better enjoy it. We'll find out on Friday.
> 
> As always, this was originally posted on wattpad on Lily's account (coldheartedweirdo) so go check it out there if you have wattpad.  
> Enjoy!

Gawain walked outside of Hautdesert. Lord Bertilak had given him provisions for the next five days and he carried them in his satchel. He mounted his trusty steed and looked behind him to wave goodbye to the lords and ladies assembled around the castle walls. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for his trek across the forest to reach The Green Chapel. A few hours earlier, he had received directions to The Green Chapel from one of the squires, as Lord Bertilak had promised.  
It was cold.

Gawain had been traveling almost all day, and the sun was beginning to set. It was even colder than before. Gawain was preparing to settle down for the night in a nearby bush. Gawain lay down and pushed the leaves near him as a blanket. He was still cold. Gawain had almost fallen asleep when he heard a loud rustling from the tree behind him. His armor threatened to pull him down as he lept up, his eyes half closed.  
“Gawain!” Shouted The Green Knight. “Don’t **_shut your eyes! Tell me that you’ll open your eyes!_** ”  
Gawain clutched his breast.  
“Oh Green Knight! I’m afraid that I am freezing to death! Please take me to your Green Chapel and provide refuge from this bitter cold?”  
“Of course!” The Green Knight replied. “Climb on my back! **_You could be happy_** with me in my chapel!”  
It was cold.  
Because it was cold, Gawain nestled his head into The Green Knight’s toasty warm, grass green locks. The Green Knight bared his great green teeth in pleasure.

~3 Hours Later~

The Green Knight and Gawain still hadn’t reached the Green Chapel.  
Suddenly, a carriage _zoomed_ past and Gawain sighed wistfully. He rested his head on The Green Knight’s shoulder, his mouth close to the other’s ear.  
“Can we just **_waste time chasing carriages?_** ”  
“Sure,” replied The Green Knight, noticing that Gawain was falling asleep. “As long as you keep your **_eyes open_**.”  
To combat Gawain’s drowsiness, The Green Knight set down Gawain and started to passionately make out with the smaller knight. The passion from the kiss caused Gawain to perk up, no longer sleepy.  
The Green Knight broke the kiss, picked Gawain back up, and set off on the path to the chapel. 

As they were nearing the chapel, Gawain fell into a state of daydream.  
“Green Knight,” he muttered, “ ** _You’re all that I have_**.”  
The Green Knight smiled at Gawain’s compliment just as he stepped into the clearing that housed The Green Chapel, setting Gawain down. The Green Knight took Gawain’s hand, and together they walked into the chapel.  
The first thing that Gawain noticed was that it reeked with _axe_ body spray. He began to feel lightheaded and lighthearted as the poisonous deodorant-like thing worked its way into Gawain’s fragile nostrils and spread through his feeble body that was still being weighted down by his armor.  
“ ** _It’s beginning to get to me_** ,” Gawain whispered as the air was sucked out of his body. “I wish that we could **_make this go on forever_**.”  
Gawain then promptly collapsed onto the dirty floor, lifeless.  
The Green Knight **_fell to the ground on his knees_**. He collapsed and started sobbing over Gawain’s dead body. The Green Knight took Gawain’s **_open hands_** in his own and cradled the smaller man in his arms.  
“Gawain,” The Green Knight wailed, “Your eyes were like **_torches on dark roads_**. I think the **_finish line is a good place to begin_**.”

**_Fin._ **


End file.
